


Crowley's Heavenly Pain

by MxLokiTheTrickster



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Crowley as aziraphale, Crowley's in Pain, Gen, Heaven, Mentions of Death, idk - Freeform, mentions of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxLokiTheTrickster/pseuds/MxLokiTheTrickster
Summary: Crowley’s pain at standing on the most consecrated ground of all, Heaven.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 20





	Crowley's Heavenly Pain

The second he stood on the ground he knew he was in trouble. He had forgotten, of course he had, it had been so long since he had stood on this plane of existence, and he had still been an Angel then. He had forgotten the pain of consecrated ground and he had forgotten that Heaven had the most consecrated ground of anywhere. And now he, a Demon of Hell, was standing on Heavenly ground, dressed as an Angel. An Angel who would not feel the burn of the floor, who would not feel the pain each second was costing him. 

He knew he had to focus, had to keep his emotions in check in a way that was both common and unusual, because Demons wouldn’t bat an eye at a Demon hopping around on consecrated ground, but an Angel would notice if one of their own suddenly acted as if merely standing on the floor caused them pain. He knew he had to act normally, act as his most angelic friend. So he stayed still.

He walked with the group to an area with a single chair to one side. He was motioned into the chair, as the Angels stood a fair distance away. His body burned as he sat down, the chair being just as consecrated as the ground below his feet. The pain increased as the area did, pulsing through his body faster and more efficiently than before. But he stayed still, because he knew the consequences of being found.

The Angels started to speak, but he could barely hear them over the sound of his concentration. Suddenly, a Demon rose into the plane, moving into a clear space in the middle of the area and tipped the jar he was holding onto the ground, bright red and orange flames spilling out and bursting upwards in a fantastical display. 

The flames seemed to scare the Angels, as they moved away from them slightly. Crowley was unfazed, he knew this would happen, that was why he was here, to take his dear Aziraphale’s punishment in his place, just as he was undoubtedly doing the same for him in return. 

They ordered him up, and he was vaguely aware that he was speaking, using the lines he’d practiced last night to persuade them not to do this. They scoffed, and he knew they had believed his false plea. He walked, slowly – touching the floor felt like fire, ironically. He stopped just before the fire, speaking again, just in case.

The Angel he most hated spoke; words Crowley knew he would remember for the rest of his existence.

“Shut your stupid mouth and die already.”

That was it, the moment he had secretly been waiting for. He felt his mouth curl slightly, preparing for what was about to happen. Crowley stepped into the fire, the Angels cringing away. He sighed and cracked his neck, finally feeling the pain of this plane fade away as he was surrounded by the heat that he so loved and missed. He opened his eyes, staring directly into the fearful purple eyes of his most-loathed enemy. Crowley smirked and blew fire towards them, imagining it flying just a bit further forwards, killing the Angels in the slow and painful death he thought they deserved. But he knew the trouble his friend would get into, so he let the fire die out before it hit.

Crowley walked away, out of his fiery birthplace and towards the exit of the heavenly place he had put himself in for the love of his greatest and dearest friend. And he knew the lack of pain he felt was due to the anger that flowed through his veins like blood. He would be back, soon.


End file.
